Generator Rex Love Story
by Mileena Ichi
Summary: Rex is teamed up with a new partner.Her name is Kitana Yamigan My oc .She is trying to figure out her powers and Rex can help.Lemons are further on in the chapters.
1. Chapter 1:New Recruit

Chapter One: New Recruit

Author note:_Hey well I'm sorta new at this but I've been having lots of ideas of stories and finally wanna publish them. I want to see if this one is good enough so I can make more. It's going to be rated M for mature so far but later on I would like to put a lemon This is about my OC Kitana Yamigan and and just so you know Kitana goes to the same school as Noah._

It's a normal day as Kitana got ready for a pink hoodie zipped toward the middle to see her black tube top with dark blue jeans and heeled left the house ready for the same normal boring day until she saw a new kid in front of the school clueless.

**~Earlier~**

"What do you mean I have a new mission?No EVOs this time?"Rex complained

"No is a special mission for a new recruit to be your partner."Six explained

"Ok so what exactly do I have to do?"

"Well you have to befriend this name is Kitana have evidence that she may be working on a weapon to cure EVOs back to their normal state."Six put her picture on the has long black hair in a high pony tail.

"Wow!She's hot!So how do I put the charms on her to come back with me?"

"Rex this isn't for your entertainment."Holiday interrupted."Get to know her don't creep her out or she won't help us."

"As I was saying….you will be going to school with has contact with her so-"

"WHAT?Noah has been holding out on me?"

"REX!Take this 've seen EVOs from Van Kleiss watching has taken interest in her too so look out for her"

"Ok I got it.I'll just fly to scho-"

"No will take don't want you to draw too much attention to yourself."Holiday explained

"Ok mom and dad"Rex groaned

**~Back to the beginning(school)~**

"Ugh where could Noah be?"Rex said to himself

" you need help?Your new right?"the girl with the long black pony tail said

"Hey your…ummmm a girl"Rex said 'smooth Rex…make her think your weird already'

She giggled a bit."Yes I name is 's yours?"

"Rex.I'm actually waiting for my friend Noah to meet up with me since I'm new here."

" He has blond hair right?"

"Yes"

"Hold on I'll call him for you.I have his number."Kitana pulled out her phone and called.

'Damn Noah!You have her number too!'She hung up the phone.

"He said he's almost here and he was running I better get you around Rex~"Kitana said as she waved bye and ran into the stared in a daze as he waved back.

"Ready to start your first day?"Noah said as he hit Rex on the shoulder.

"I guess but first how do you have her number?"

"Oh…haha well she tutors me in chem. So when we meet up after school it's easy to text or call."

"Wow she's smart."

"Why do you need to know?"

Rex explained quietly as they entered the school.

"Oh so your new partner?Good luck with 's always so she hangs out with the popular girls for some reason."Noah explained.

"Look at her!She's hot that's why!"

"Yeah but that's not what I meant-"

"HEY!COMING THOUGHT!MOVE!"

A group of 5 girls walked down the hallway like they owned the noticed Kitana in the group.

"Time for me to put the moves on them."Rex told Noah as he walked up to the "leader" of the all had too much make up on except Kitana.

"Hola ladies!"Rex said giggled

"Ha!Look at this loser talking to us!Kitana stop laughing it wasn't 's cause your new doesn't mean you can impress 's go girls!"

Kitana stayed back for a minute as she wrote on a sheet of paper and folded it.

"COME ON KITANA!"The leader yelled

She handed him the paper and ran toward the group waving bye to him.

"She was rude."Rex unfolded the paper as it read ~Sorry about her just ignore her and I thought you were funny just then ~Rex blushed

"That's what I seems too nice to be with let's head to class."

**~Lunch~**

"Finally!School is boring and I'm starving.I don't know how you do it Noah."Rex said as he let out a big sigh.

"I guess you get use to it.I got to study for a chem. Test with Kitana in the to join us?"

"Yeah!But is she going to be with those girls?"

"No it-"

"Let's get going then!This way!"

Rex ran fast to the café as Noah caught up out of spotted her at a table near the back eating her and Noah walked up to the table.

"Hey guys."Kitana said as she ate a piece of sushi.

"Hey.I'm ready to study."Noah said as they both sat down.

"Sure let me finish my lunch first."Kitana heard Rex's stomach growl."Do you want some of my lunch?You seem hungry."

"Really?Thanks I'm so hungry!I forgot my lunch today."Rex took half of the sushi."This is really good!"

"Haha yeah I get your notes out and tell me what you don't understand."

"Sure."

"So what's uo with those girls you hang out with?"

"Yeah sorry about that-"

"Then why do you hang out with them?"

"REX!"Noah hit Rex.

"Its fine…..well I'm not really just want me to.I guess cause it looks like I fit in with them?"Kitana said confusedly

"But you seem nothing like them."

"I know but who else would I hang out with?"

"Me!I mean us!"Rex said with a big grin on his laughed and blushed.

"Ummmmm…ehhhhhh…maybe-"The bell rang for class."Oh well time for sorry about lunch me after school and I'll help you then bye!"She ran off in a hurry.

"Rex!I need help in chem. And you just had to keep talking!"Noah yelled

"Geez don't worry she said she would help you after school-"

"Without you being there to distract me or her!"

"What?Why?"

"I have a had enough talking to her and you scared her off."

"Maybe she just needed to be somewhere….I hope."

**~After school(After helping Noah)~**

"Bye see you!Hope you do good tomorrow!"Kitana waved as Noah left.

Kitana tan to her locker and got her bag with some books and was going to cut through the field near the school when three appeared out of turned into EVOs.

'Shoot!Not at a time like this!I don't have any of my stuff.'thinking to ran as fast as she could until she tripped over a rock and twisted her ankle.

"Argh!"She closed her eyes and out of nowhere Rex showed up and transformed the EVOs back to normal.'I hope she didn't see that'

"Hey are you ok?"

"W-what happened to the EVOs I mean monsters?"

"They left as soon as I came!"They both tried helping her up."Can you walk?"

"Let me see…...It was my boots that made me trip."

"Let me help.I'll carry you home."

Kitana blushed bright red and looked away."Ummm…no that's fine-"

"You cant walk and I don't mind."Rex picked her up bridal blushed as well.'She smells nice'Rex thought."Tell me where you live."

"Its not that far from follow the path and it would be the first house on the left."She said as she put her arms around his looked away blushing the whole time."We're key is in the bag on the side"

Rex opened her bag to grab the all of her books and tech fell out.

"Sorry!"He put her down read the covers of the books.'Advanced tech. assembly and chemical reactions'."You like this kind of stuff?"

"Ehhh….no!I'm just ummm…-"

"It's .Hol-I mean my mom is into this stuff too."

He picked up and put her stuff back in her helped her to the sofa.

"Do you mind getting my first aid kit out of the kitchen drawer for me?"

"Sure."Rex looked around the kitchen.'I don't think any EVO stuff would be in the kitchen.'He found it and brought it to her.

"Thanks."

"Do you want me to wrap your ankle for you?"

Kitana blushed."You don't have to but it would be easier for me."He took her boot off and wrapped it all up.

" you want you could ummm….stay for a while to get some food or something."She said blushing

'This would be a good opportunity to look around.'Rex thought to himself."Sure…..whoa!is that the new game system?You play?I've been wanting this forever.I got the old version."

"Yeah I play…..only that what you want to do?"

"Of course!I've been wanting to try this out!And you have zombie mayham 5!We have to play!"

Kitana laughed."Sure but I know your going to lose."

"In your dreams!"

They played for 2 was 17-3 games in a used the last shot and killed Rex 18 times now.

"I won again!"She stuck her tongue out at him.

"No fair!You have experience and I don't."Rex pouted

"No.I'm just that good."

"You lost your shyness around me."

"Huh?"She looked confused

"After we played you stopped being so shy."

"Oh….yeah well I don't know maybe ummm….cause I beat you so many time."

"I like you like this.I mean I liked you before but you know what I mean right?"Rex blushed out of stupidity.

"I know."Kitana yawned and looked at the clock."7:00pm already?"

"I should get we could do this again tomorrow after school if you don't mind."

"Sure just make sure you don't lose to me so many times."They both laughed.

" you tomorrow bye."

Rex left far enough so he could fly back.'Wow she's amazing.A cutie and a gamer.I can't wait til she's my partner.'For the next few days Rex came over after school to play games.

**~Thursday(after school)~**

They finished playing another round of was getting won.

"Hey so are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

"No why?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out and get something to eat?"

"Sure."They both blushed.

"Well I'll be over around 5pm ."

~At providence~

"Rex have you been finding out anything?"Holiday asked.

'Shoot!The mission was to look for stuff and I've been at her house for a whole week!'

"Yeah…she's ummm….using advanced chemistry and tech reactions books"

'or was it the other way around?'

"At least you didn't forget-"

"And I'm going out tomorrow to uhhh…find out more stuff."

"Ok good"

**~Friday Night~**

"Ok!I look good enough!"Kitana said nervously and blushed at heard a knock on the door."He's here!"She ran to the door.'Ok calm down.'She opened the door.

"Hey ready to go?We're going to an all you can eat place."Rex looked the same as normal.

"Sure that's walking?"

"Uhhh…yeah sorry."Rex sighed since he couldn't use his powers in front of her.

"It's a nice night to walk can see the stars."

They arrived at the place.

"This looks good!"

"It is!Me and Noah come here all the time."

They got their food and a huge EVO came though the knocked Rex over.

'Now?At a time like this?'They both thought.

"Hopefully Rex doesn't see this."Kitana grabbed for something on her back out of the air turned into a sword."argh…it burns.'She slashed the Evo into two and aimed at its main point(when she has her sword she can see the weak point of an EVO) and it turned into a saw it got up and walked over to her.

"Kitana-"

"I have to go!"She put the sword back on her back and ran off home.'Now the one guy I like thinks I'm a freak.'She ran into her room and layed on her heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Can I come in?"

It was she left her front door walked saw all the technology on her table with was still laying on her bed with her face in the sat on her bed next to her.

"You think I'm a freak don't you?"

"What?No!That was cool!Your the same as me but I turn into weapons and other stuff."

"So you don't think I'm weird?"

"No your far from it.I actually would like you to come to providence with me since you can do that..They will help you to control you like to?"Kitana thought about it

"Sure.I would like to know how to control this and help people."

"Great!We can go there I can show you my powers."She grabbed her bag with some stuff in transformed so he could fly.

"Wow that's cool."Kitana said in awe.

"Hold on tight to me."Rex picked her up and flew off to providence.

Sorry its so long!I just had to fit everything in there!I'll put up chapter 2 asap!:3

Review plz so I can see what I need to improve or any ideas you have!


	2. Chapter 2:Providence Training

Chapter 2:Providence Training

"Here we are."

"This place looks cool."

They both walked inside to see Six and .

"Hey Six,hey Holiday she is"

" Nice to meet name is Kitana Yamigan."She shook both of their hands.

"I'm you could follow me we can perform a physical and sh-"

"Can I come for support?"Rex interrupted

"If she wants you to…"Holiday looked at her with a cute smile.

"Ehhh…sure."

They all walked to the examination .Holiday took her vitals.

"You seem you show me and Six what you can do?"

"Sure."Kitana stood up and pulled the sword out from behind burned her hands and she dropped it." burns my hands when I try using it.I know I was able to use it before but it's like part of my memory is gone.I have a feeling my little sister knows but she won't tell me."

"This is a legendary skilled people from the Yamigan generations can use it was passed down too soon in your family or you must train with the sword for it to accept happened to your parents?"Six asked

"I don't know…"Kitana sighed

"How do you know all of this Six?"Rex asked

"I'm pretty sure I've trained in swordsmanship with explained it to me so I could have a better understanding on how they since then I have some 'sort of' training.I will be teaching you Kitana."

"That's fine."

"Six don't push her too hard!"

"I don't think I looks more ready to train than goof off like you Rex."

"I don't goof off!"Rex replied

"Hey!What's with all the noise?"A talking monkey came downstairs."Who's this pretty lady?"

"This is my new name is Kitana and Kitana this is Bobo."

"Well let's show Kitana to her new room then we'll start training."Six said.

They all walked down the room was right next to Rex's opened the door to see a big queen sized bed,new game system,55' flat screen,books and a big closet.

"This is so cute!Thanks!"She hugged Six and Holiday then ran into her room to explore.

"Why is her room better than mine?"Rex complained

"Because she's a girl and girls have their needs." Holiday replied with a smile.

"Meet me in the training room after your done in here."Six said as he walked off with Holiday.

"You know what you should really do?"Rex said

"What?"

"Test out this TV and game system."

"But I have to about after training?"

"Ugh fine but can I watch what you can do?"

"Fine then"

They walked to the training room to see Six got her sword out while Rex found a safe place to .Holiday and Bobo watched from afar.

'Tch….its burns but I have to try.'Kitana ran at Six and swung one of his swords but was blocked by kept going at it for about 5 minutes more than Kitana dropped her hands were burned so fell on her was disappointed at herself.

"I guess were done here."Six said

"I-I wish I could have lasted a little bit longer but my hands hurt so bad."

"We can try again Holiday to see if she can try and fix your hands from the help her."Six left the room.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah just a little disappointed but I'll be fine."She picked up her sword and put it looked at her were so badly burned.

"You did good when training with can actually keep up with him."Rex said trying to cheer her up.

"I would have done better if my hands didn't burn."

They went to go see Holiday.

"That was impressive.I haven't seen anyone keep up with Six at your age."Holiday rubbed a clear cream over Kitana's hands and then wrapped them in bandages."Keep this on all night and I will replace it before should heal it at least most of it."

Rex and Kitana left to go to her room and play games.

"So…can we play games now?I think it would make you feel better."

" on my bed and we'll play a few 's late."

"*yawn*Your bed is soft."

They played 2 rounds then Rex fell asleep sitting up on her bed with the controller on the side.

'Awww how cute.*yawn*I'm just going to lay my head on his shoulder for a min.'Kitana passed out next to Rex.

**~Morning~**

Rex woke up with Kitana laying on his blushed.'What happened last night?Why am I sleeping with her?She looks so peaceful'

Six knocked on the door and walked in.

"Get up you next time sleep in your own .Holiday is waiting to see your hands get breakfast and get ready to train again."Six left

"Kitana get up"

"Nugh….sleepy."She grabbed Rex and hugged him blushed more.'She's so warm'.She moved her hand near his wasit.'No!She's really going to grab me there?'

"KITANA!"

"What?"She looked up at Rex to see him she realized she was laying on his chest and blushed."I…uhhh…sorry!"She got up.

"Yeah …..so ummmm...Holiday wants to see you.I'll see you at breakfast then."Rex ran out so she wouldn't see that he was was in his room.'That was close.I never has a girl reach there.'He washed up and calmed was going to get saw Kitana already down eating her breakfast.

"Hey look!My hands are all healed."

"That's more training after breakfast?"

"I rather about we do something else?Something fun"

"Ummm…like what?"Rex blushed

"Explore.I haven't seen the whole place yet."

"Well uhhh…Noah was going to come over.I'll go give him a call should go train."Rex ran off to go make his call.

'That was weird'Kitana thought.

Rex called Noah to come over and explain what happened this morning.

"Really?She did that?"

"Well she was not like she knew where to move her hand."Red was red but didn't let Noah see his face.

"If she was asleep why didn't y'know let her touch?"

"I got nervous and yelled her name so she didn't."

"Where is she now?"

"Training with Six."

"Let's go see her then."

They both walked to the training was keeping up with Six longer this trained for 45 mins til dropped her sword.

"That's enough for see Holiday then relax for a will pick up our training like you got company."Six said as he left.

"Enjoy the show?I'm doing better.I just wish it didn't burn so bad."

"So you fight EVOs just like Rex?"Noah asked

" Rex why did you leave so fast at breakfast?"

"Ummmm…..to talk to Noah about something."

"Oh I have to you later."Kitana walked off

"It looks like she didn't know what she did."

"Yeah-"Kitana came back running.

"Hey you two want to do something fun.I don't want to train later on."

" are we going to do?"Rex asked.

"Well it looks like a nice 's go to the beach.I have a house near there.A beach house me and my sister use."

"Sounds like do we get there though?"Noah asked

"My sword can take use 't ask its hard to explain."

"Yeah come one get changed."They came back 5 mins later."We're ready."

" swimsuit is 's go."

I hoped you liked it!Plz review to give me any ideas or anything!Thanx!3


	3. Chapter 3:Beach fun

**Chapter three:Beach Fun**

**Authors' note**:_Heyy!So yeah I've been busy lately but I will try posting this more I just need the time!Sorry its not that long either!So chapter 4 is going to be a lemon. keep reading and yeah review :P_

"Well here we guys go ahead to the beach.I'm going to get changed."They left while she went to her room to was a big bag with a note on it.

_~Here's something cute for the beach Mina. P.S I threw out your old swimsuit out ~_

She looked inside.'Gosh stop spying on me and this shows way too much!"She blushed looking at it.

Down at the beach the guys were talking in the water.

"This is nice."Rex said

"Yeah so how do you feel about Kitana?"

"Well she's nice."

"Come on Rex!I know you like her a lot."

"Yeah….look at 's hot and we have stuff in common."

"You going to ask her out?"

"Not sure yet bu-"

"Hey!Sorry it took so long!"Kitana came down wearing a hot pink two piece bikini.

"I'm going to stay in the water Noah."Rex said going deeper into the water blushing.

"Why?"

"Lets just say the same thing that happened earlier."

"Oh"

"Did I miss anything?"Kitana said as she got into the water."What's wrong with Rex?"

"Lets just say he need to cool down."

"Oh.I'll go get him then."Kitana swam after was standing up with his lower half covered under the snuck up behind him and jumped on his back."Hey!Why are you here by yourself?"She pulled herself closer to his body.

'I feel her big soft breasts and its making me get harder.'She got off and he turned around to look at sun reflected off her wet could see her nipples showing and it made him get even harder.

"I…uhhhh….thought I saw something."

" back over here with me and Noah."She swam headed back whispered to Noah."What do I do about 'this'?I don't want her to see."

"Dude I don't it will go away?"

"When does that ever happened?She's right there and I have to not just going to go away."

"Come on you two!I thought were were gonna have fun!"Kitana yelled out

"Come on and have fun and forget about it."

Kitana came up to was trying to jump on Rex's back again but he turned around and they were face to face.

"Ehhhh….."She blushed and got off."So are you guys hungry?There's food at the to go back now?"

"Sure.I'm about you Rex?"

" Yeah lets go."Rex stayed behind to be the last one up.

"Here's some towels."Kitana wrapped hers around her waist so it looked like a and Noah did the same thing."I have pizza."  
>"Great!I love pizza!"Rex replied.<p>

They finished the pizza and then relaxed and watched was about got a call on his was Six.

"Ummmm…..guys I think we should head just called."

"Your getting late here we go."Kitana got her sword out and they were back at stood Six and Holiday.

"Really?Right in front of them….."Rex sighed

"Rex your in trouble."Holiday said.

"Hey w-"

"This is all my fault.I said I wanted to do something so we went to my beach house.I'm sorry.I just wanted to relax there instead of train."Kitana explained

"Well…..Rex and Kitana head to bed early 're getting up first thing in the morning for I think it's about time you left."Six said."And Rex….your bed this time.

They both headed to there were tired anyways from the beach.


	4. Chapter 4:Dreams

**Chapter Four:Dreams**

**Authors' note**:_Hey everyone so this is going to be the first lemon of this series!Hope I did a good keep reading and reviewing!And the start of ~ means the dream begining._

Rex closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

~Rex heard his cell go was a text from Kitana.

_Plz come to my room!Urgent!_

Rex got up and went to her room.

"Hey what's wrong?"

Kitana was under the covers hiding."Come on my bed.I want you to see something."Rex walked over and sat on her pulled the covers off to see her wearing her bikini top and a short black skirt with a hot pink thong on.

"Wow…."

"Like what you see?I'm doing an experiment….on you please take your shirt off for me?"

"Sure."He took off this shirt and threw it aside.

"Now lay on my bed."He layed on the bed to see her get on 's pants started to get tighter.

"Ohhhhh looks like things are going well."She started at the love him moan moved to his shoved her tongue into his the kiss deepened she started to unbutton his broke the kiss to pull his pants pulled down his boxers to see his 9 ½ cock.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this"Kitana licked the tip from the top to bottom.

"Kitana…."

"Do you like that?"

"Yeah…"

"Well you're going to love this then."She put her mouth over his dick and moved her head back and forth.

"Ahhh….Kitana"

She used her tongue to lick the tip as she moved back and forth.

"Kitana….I-I'm about to cum."He released his hot seeds into her swallowed it and smirked at he was still hard.

"How was that?"

"The its my turn."

He pushed her on her started to undo her bikini top to see her nipples licked the left one as he grabbed the other with his hand.

"R-Rex…."Kitana moaned louder and left loves bites down her pulled her skirt off and felt her were soaking took her thong off then put one finger inside her warmness.

"Rex!"She groaned.

He kept moving it back and forth faster each time.

"Rex please fuck me!I want you so badly."She bend over on all fours."Fuck me now"

"As you wish."

He shoved his full length inside her wetness.

"Oh my god Rex!You feel so good!Faster!"Kitana demanded

"Your pussy feels so tight!I love the wetness!"

Rex kept thrusting it faster and harder as Kitana kept moaning louder and louder each time.

"Rex…I'm about to cum."  
>"Me too…."<p>

"Rex!"Kitana yelled as she squirted out all her juices on to Rex's cock.

"Kitana!"He came right after she did as he released his seeds into her.~

Rex woke up was 7am.

'It was only a felt so real.'He was he heard a bang on the door.

"Rex!I'm coming in!Wake up!"It was grabbed his pillow to cover his erection."Come on we have training as ?"

"Yeah"

"Are you ok?It looks like you had a bad dream."

"No…..I'm just ummmm….this room gets hot at night."She saw where his pillow was.

"Hiding something?"

"No?"

"Then why is the pillow there?"

"Oh no pillow was at the end of the bed and I just grabbed it."

"Oh ok come on!I don't want to wait any longer.I'm still sleepy!"Kitana left the room to sit outside the door while Rex got took him 20 mins.

"Finally!Now I really think you were hiding something."

"Let's get going now."

They arrived in the training room to see Six.

"Today's training will be training with you will be using yours against Kitana."

"What?Why?If she can keep up with you that means I'll get killed for sure!"Rex explained.

"Don't worry.I won't kill you."Kitana had a big grin on her face.

Rex turned his hand into a sword(Big fat sword) and Kitana reached for came at him but he the swords clashed it hurt Rex.

"Ouch!That hurt!"

"Rex remember her sword is for damaging and curing EVOs."Six said.

"Now he tells me."

"I got a bet on the girl."Out of nowhere Bobo said to Six.

This fight was going nowhere since Rex didn't want to get tried to aim for her hand so it would knock the sword out of her hand but he missed and sliced her dropped her sword and covered her chest.

"Rex what were you thinking?"She yelled at ran to her.

"Are you hurt?I'm so sorry!"She slowly moved her hands from her chest to see her breasts almost popping turned bright covered her chest quickly and ran out to her came back 5 mins later with a blue tank top on.

"Six can we do hand to hand combat instead?I don't want Rex tearing all of my clothes!"She stared at him and he looked away still red.

"Ok but I'm not sure if Rex could handle it."

"Don't worry Six.I got this."

Kitana threw one punch at Rex and he grabbed his arm in pain.

"Ouch!That really hurt!"

Rex tried to fight back but she blocked every Rex let his guard down and she kicked him in the stomach as he hit the wall.

"I'm done here!Looks like I won!"Kitana said with a big grin."That's what you get for ripping my clothes."

"I think I'm gonna like her."Bobo said.

"No….fair..."Rex struggled to get up.

"I beat you fair and I got Six.I think I've learned my lesson."

" you will need more training in hand to hand combat later."

Kitana ran to her room to relax and play video games.

_**~2 Hours later~**_

Rex came into her room looking like a mess.

"What happened to you?"

"Training!Lots of diffifult training!"

"Well shows you who's better."

"You just caught me off guard that's all."Rex said as he threw his jacket on her bed.

"Awwww don't be was just training."

Time went by as it turned to left since he was tired and in fell asleep with the TV on.


	5. Chapter 5:Dreams Part 2

**Chapter Five:Dreams part 2**

~Kitana was floating in a white blank room.

'What is this place?'

"Tch foolish….how do you not remember?"A girl that looked like Kitana had wolf ears and a bushy eyes were glowing red.

'Who are you?'

"I'm your other side.I got locked away when 'we' lost our memories of our past.I'm here to teach you I 's how I could get free again."

'Teach me then'

"Next time you fight….believe in 't put yourself have doubts on how people would treat us if they found that feeling."

'But how?'

"Don't be stupid!You will never find out anything with that I can teach you so much but at special at the have to go.I will see you again in another 't forget what I told you."

'When will I see you again?'

"Tch you would have never met me if it wasn't for that boy"~

Kitana woke looked at the clock.'Only 5am.I want to know what that dream meant.'

_**~Monday Morning~**_

Kitana got ready to leave for noticed Rex's jacket on her put it on since Rex ripped left a note on her door to tell Rex she was going to school.

"Where are you going?"Holiday asked

"School"

"We have withdrawn you from school so you can stay with you can go collect your things from school."

"Fine"

"Go wake Rex so he can help."

Kitana ran to Rex's room."Rex!Get up!Time for school!"

"I don't go….."

"Well I need to get my things."

"Fine….leave my room then."

Rex got was looking for his left his left his room to ask Kitana but he saw her wearing it.

"That's a nice look for you"Kitana blushed

"I'm only wearing it since you ripped mine are you ready to go now?"

"Fine."Kitana used her sword to take saw Noah and ran off to talk to ran into the school to go clean her locker she put her stuff in her back she saw her 'so called friends'.

"What are you wearing?That jacket is so ugly!"

"Well…..I like this jacket and my other-"

"Take it off.I don't want to be seen anywhere near you wearing that!"The leader and Noah saw her yelling at ran next to Kitana."So you've been hanging with these losers instead of us?"

"Don't talk to Kitana like that!"Rex shouted.

"Rex….I'm fine.I got this."She looked at the leader."I'm sick and tired of you treating me this way.I have much more fun with them then you'll ever know."Kitana took Noah's water bottle out of his mouth and threw the water at the there make up began to turned and started to walk away.

"You little bi-"

"Freeze"The water on the floor turned to ice and they all started laughing at them.(She can only do certain powers at certain times like when she's mad)

"Come on Let's go."Kitana and Rex left the school.

"That was…. could you do that?"

"I don't know but it felt just sorta came to me in a dream.I can't explain much but it made me feel better."Kitana explained with a smile on her face.

"So your done with school do we do now?"

"I want to go and get more sleep….I'm so sleepy"

"I hope we don't have any EVOs to would be your first time don't worry it's not that fun so you're not missing out on much."Kitana giggled

"Yeah but I would love to see what I can do with this sword."

"Let's get a bite first then head back."They went out for food and headed back to providence.

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_


	6. Chapter 6:Unleashed

**Chapter Six:Unleashed**

_**Author's note**:Heyyyy sorry I haven't been writing.I had writers block and got a new xbox it was generator Rex:agent of providence!I finished it already but it was to the story I should try writing more since I got my writers block !:)_

As soon as they got to providence everyone was rushing around.

"Hey what's going on here?"Kitana came up to both Kitana and Rex

"There's an EVO in the you ready to go?"

"Ehhhh…."

"Don't worry Kitana.I'll be there with you."Rex said to comfort got on the helicopter that headed to the city.

'Go by yourself.I'll help the boy to stay behind.'Kitana heard the voice of that girl in her were right over the was a giant green blob.

"Let's go Ki-"

" let me go by myself please."Kitana jumped out the helicopter and landed on the blob and jumped on the grabbed her sliced it in turned into another blob monster.'Tch two EVOs now.'She sliced two more blobs surrounded her.

"Kitana!"Rex yelled flying down.

"Stop!Trust me!"One of the EVOs threw her against the struggled to get hands were burnt."I-I can't do it….."

'Don't say that…..believe then I can worthless if we die like this….'The voice in her head said.

"I can and I will kill this EVO!"A bright light shined as she transformed with a bushy tail,wolf paws and wolf ears.'It doesn't burn my hands anymore!I can do this!'She saw the original EVO and hit its weak copies were destroyed as blob EVO turned into a slug.

"I….did it!"

'I told you to trust me….I will return to help you later on when it is put the sword back on your back to go back to normal…..goodbye'

Rex and Six came down to see if she was alright.

"WOW!That was awesome!and your ears and tail!How did you do that?And your hands don't look like they burn an-"

"Rex let her explain."Six said as he interrupted Rex.

"I really don't all came to me in a dream."She put the sword on her back and she turned back to suddenly she caught her.

"What happened to her?"

"Probally transforming took a lot out of 'll have Holiday take a look at her."

They flew back to providence and brought Kitana to the examination checked everything.

"She seems might of fainted from exsaution but I'll still keep an eye on her while she stays here."

Rex looked worried."Holiday….do you mind if I stay here as well?"

"It's fine watch her for a little bit while I go get more supplies."

Rex watched Kitana as she slept."I don't know why but I think this is my fault…."

"No it's not Rex"

"Kitana!Your ok!"

"Of course I am.I think it was way too much for me to handle."

"But you looked cool."Kitana blushed.

" I can change into that so it doesn't burn my hands anymore."

"Can you walk?"

"My body is kind of weak and …..do you mind carrying me to my room?"Kitana blushed looking away.

"Sure I don't we play some games?"

"Of course."Rex picked up Kitana bridal style again.'He's so warm'

"Here we are princess."Rex said laughing.

"Tch I'm no princess…that's more like my little sister."

"Why?"

"Cause she's staying in a big mansion acting like a princess."

"That doesn't mean your not can be a princess to me."Kitana's face turned so red.

"R-really?"

"Yeah."Rex replied with a big smile.

"Do you think you can stay here for tonight?"Kitana looked a little sad when she asked that.

"Ummm….sure."

"Thanks Rex…."She fell asleep right after she said that.

'Why am I so attached to Rex right now?Is it because he cares for me?Maybe cause he don't think I'm a freak….'

Rex sat on her bed watching tv until he fell asleep next to Kitana.


	7. Chapter 7:Sister Dearest Dance

**Chapter Seven:Sister Dearest Dance**

_**Authors note:**So just to let you know Kitana and her sister don't have such a good will be more in the chapters later Thanks bye review!_

Kitana woke up next to Rex.

'He stayed.'She got up slowly as she walked to her closet to pick some couldn't find turned around to see Rex making out with her pillow't help but laughed so loud it woke up with Rex.

"Ughn….what?Why are you laughing?"

"Was my pillow a good kisser?"She said giggling.

"What?Awww man not again."Rex covered his face with the pillow from embarrassment.

"Come on!Wake up!Don't worry I won't tell anyone."She said winking at him."I'm heading to get come with me?"

"Sure I guess."

They walked together to get breakfast but Six stopped them to go to the conference room.

"Six can't it wait til breakfast is over?"Rex complained.

"No.I think both of you will find this interesting."Six uploaded the message.

**_~ name is Mina Yamigan.I need your services to help with this 'EVO' problem.I expect you to is my location.I will explain all the details later.~_**

"I know that voice!My little sister!No!I'm not going!You can't make me!"

"Why?It might be fun."

"I know her too .Never.I'm no-"

"You have 's the mission we've been you don't I'll have to take you by force."Six said taking his swords out.

"Fine with me!"Kitana tried to take her sword out but Rex grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Trust me.I'll make it fun."Rex said.

"Fine…..you better."

They all(even )got in a helicopter to France to head to her sisters mansion.

"Wow this is amazing!"

"Rex!"Kitana yelled.

"Oh…sorry!It's ummmm…..terrible?"

"Tch…"

The helicopter landed on the were greeted by led them to the conference room in the stood around a desk waiting for the person in the chair to turn around.

"It's been a while sister dear."The chair turned around to reveal a 13 year old girl with black pig tails wearing a blue tank top and a blue long skirt.

"Yes it to tell me my past?"

"Oh no.I wanted you here to take care of a problem I EVO has taken a couple of my servants.I want you to take care of it."

"How are we suppose to do that?"

"That's why I devised a will have a dance at my mansion.I know what this EVO wants.I just need you to get rid of you will take my people haven't seen my face or body.I'm just a stand in for the real will be a Kitana and the lady to there guys and the monkey stay behind."

The servants took Kitana and Holiday to get them ready for the dance.

"So your Rex?Hmmm cuter than I expected."Rex blushed a little.

"So what do you want with us?"

"A promise."

"What?"

"I want all of you to keep my sister EVO is after me and her.I can't tell you much but they want her at the will target her and that will lead you to my servants.I know she hates me since I can't tell her of her past but promise me that all of you will protect started 'Awakening' but isn't that strong enough is all I can tell you do this for me?"

"Yes….I will."Rex said.

"Do not tell her any of this.I do not want her to worry."

"Of course."Six replied.

"Take them to there rooms!Get them ready for tonight."

Rex was in his room thinking.'Awakening?What could that mean?As in EVOs I think she means Van Kleiss's goons.'There was a black tux and a put it on and left his saw Six in his same suit with a black mask.

"Six it's a still look the same."

"At least the mask is on."Six replied.

Holiday came out in a short black dress with a black butterfly mask.

"Wow Holiday you loo-"Six covered Rex's mouth.

"You look nice Holiday."Six said.

"'s not like everyday I can dress like this."

"Where's Kitana?"Rex asked.

"They want her to be the guest of honor s she will be announced later."Holiday explained."We all have to head to the dance hall are arriving."

They headed to the dance place was filled with a lot of rich high society people in masks.

"Ladies and arriving our guest of honor Kurimi."She came down in a blue strapless dress with a small black jacket and blue heels hair was in pig also had on a black and blue butterfly mask on.

"She's so beautiful….."Rex ran up to greet her."Hello beautiful."Kitana blushed.

"Hey good looking."Rex blushed as well.

"Ready to look for some EVOs?"Rex asked.

"I would love to enjoy myself can wait."

"But-"A guy asked her to dance and she went off.'So much for that plan…..but I have to watch her.'

Kitana saw a guy alone leaning on the wall.

"Hey why aren't you dancing?"

"I never thought a beautiful girl like you would talk to me."He had his hair slicked back wearing a black tux with a blue mask."Can we talk outside?"

"Sure."She was on her way to the outside patio when Rex stopped her."Hey!What are you doing?"

"I don't trust that has EVO written all over me."

"I'm just going to 's it.I can never just do this since I'm always fighting and training."Kitana ran off to talk to the guy.

"Hey sorry."

"It's you know how beautiful you are?"He grabbed her face."Would you mind if I kiss you?"

"Ummmm….I don't want a kiss."He gave her a hug and injected her with something to make her picked her up and ran ran to the patio.

"Tch I knew keep an eye and Bobo will get Kitana."Rex transformed to have his boogie pack jumped guy ran into an abandoned building.

"We should be careful there might be traps."Bobo said.

"Got it."

The guy transformed into an ugly crab EVO and chained Kitana and feet.

"Urgh…..where….am I?"She looked around and saw the crab EVO."Ewwww what are you doing with me?"

"To keep an eye on you for Van Kleiss."the EVO said in a deep voice.

"Van Kleiss?Is that some sort of ice cream?"

"No yo-"

"Is everything ok?"A guy on the screen was Van Kleiss.

"Yes master."

"So this is the girl?She doesn't look like anything I'd you sure we got the right girl?"

"This was the guest of honor so I'm-"

"That doesn't mean a thing at all!She has to have the crystal and looks like some stupid teenager."

"Who are you calling stupid?"Kitana yelled out."I'll show you stupid!"She tried to reach for her sword but the chains were too tight.

"This might be the girl after all."

Rex and Bobo busted in.

"Bobo set Kitana free.I'll take care of this EVO."

Bobo shot the chains with his bubble gun."Here we are princess."

" its time I kill this EVO."She pulled out her sword and transformed with paws,a tail and ears.

"She's the one!"Van Kleiss sliced the screen in half.

"Finally!Enough of your talking!"Rex defeated the saw at the end of the building a cage full of sliced the cage and transformed back."Hey are you guys ok?"The servant with slick black hair got up.

"We should be fine….."

They helped everyone back to the dance was almost over.

"Would you like to have this dance?"Rex asked.

"Sure."Kitana blushed still with her mask slowly took hers was a slow dance put his hands around her waist as she put her arms around his neck.

"Rex I'm sorry….about earlier.I just never was the center of attention and-"

"It's time listen to me."

"Okay."She said smiling.'Ehhh….should I tell him I like him?This would be the best time.'She thought to herself."Rex….I-"

"Hey can I cut in?"Bobo said.

"Oh thanks for saving me."She gave both Rex and Bobo a kiss on the turned red.

"How about on the lips next time?"Bobo laughed.

"Hey look!Holiday and Six!"They all looked to see them slow dancing.

"Awww that's so cute!"Kitana started turning red as they stopped.

'Maybe it wasn't meant to happen tonight….another day then.'Kitana thought.


	8. Ummmm maybe updating?

Ok I know its been sometime and stuff but I don't like posting my stuff up on this shows that I misspell words when I don't!I just cant get it all in there I have more of this.I'm not the best at story writing but I have to make some way to show how I wanna draw.(I was gonna draw something but I need to go on a story first before I start drawing).I'll try and fix the story on here if not I will have to post it on another site that doesn't take words out and misspell everything -_- so yeah bye!(playing too much xbox doesn't tel either :p

-Mileena Ichi


End file.
